Misunderstanding
by Hellyn
Summary: Shouto melihat Izuku keluar dari ruang perawatan Recovery Girl. "Mungkin Midoriya hamil!" Mineta bersikeras. Shouto meminta penjelasan. {Shoutoxfemale!Izuku} Genderbend, Lime


_My Hero Academia belongs to Kouhei Horikoshi. I dont take any profit from it._

_AN : This story is written by me and inspired from doujinshi todorokixfem!midoriya by chikaya called vanilla ice cream ga torokeru mae ni. Its still a sample thou and written in japanese. Im dead curious about what happen next in that doujin but stil cant find the full version so i decided to write my own fantasy. Todoroki kinda has boobs fetish here. For me todoroki can be badass and cute at the same time. Sorry for oocness._

_Warnings : Genderbend, Adult Content, Intimacy Skinship, kinda lime i guess, typos_

* * *

"Recovery Girl, a-apa saya akan baik-baik saja?"

Midoriya Izuku duduk di atas kursi menghadap sosok nenek-nenek berperawakan kecil dengan sepasang kerutan di kedua sisi wajahnya. Izuku mengancingkan seragamnya dengan hati-hati, memandang cemas Recovery Girl yang memasang ekspresi serius.

"Midoriya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Agak sensitif, tapi jika kau tak mau menjawabnya juga tidak masalah."

Izuku mengangguk. "S-silakan."

"Cairan putih yang keluar dari puting payudaramu tak membahayakan kesehatanmu. Selama cairannya tidak berwarna hijau, hitam, atau darah dan tidak berbau kau akan baik-baik saja. Mendatangiku adalah pilihan yang tepat karena meski bisa dikatakan hal itu normal untuk remaja dengan kehidupan seks aktif sepertimu, tapi tetap saja kau harus waspada. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah... seberapa sering kau berhubungan seks dengan kekasihmu? Kalau tidak salah, Todoroki Shouto-_kun_ adalah pacarmu." Recovery Girl berkata panjang lebar tanpa menyadari wajah Izuku semerah tomat.

Ia sudah menduga akan disuguhi pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif. Izuku maklum bahwa ia harus terbuka dengan Recovery Girl.

"T-Todoroki-_kun_ dan aku... kami sering melakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Empat kali dalam sepekan." Izuku menunduk. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah, kurasa kau harus memberitahu pacarmu bahwa selama beberapa hari ke depan kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu terlalu mendapat banyak rangsangan sehingga membuat kestabilan hormon sedikit terganggu. Peningkatan hormon prolaktin membuat puting mengeluarkan cairan seperti air susu." Recovery Girl melompat turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan obat-obatan.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan memberikan multivitamin untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhmu. Kau harus bicara dengan Todoroki-_kun_, Midoriya."

Izuku mengangguk paham. Dengan langkah gontai gadis itu meninggalkan ruang perawatan menuju kelas.

xxx

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihatmu keluar dari ruang perawatan Recovery Girl. Kau tidak enak badan, Midoriya?"

Todoroki Shouto menghampiri meja Izuku saat menangkap gelagat aneh sang kekasih. Izuku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Shouto selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Todoroki-_kun_. Hanya sedikit lelah. Recovery Girl memberiku vitamin."

"Kau yakin?" Shouto masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

Izuku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah nanti... kita ke atap sebentar."

Izuku menatap Shouto tanpa berkedip.

xxx

"Ssst, sudah kubilang ada yang tidak beres! Aku melihat Midoriya ke tempat Recovery Girl dan raut wajahnya tak ceria seperti biasa. Jangan-jangan Midoriya hamil!" Minoru Mineta berbisik di telinga Kaminari Denki.

Denki tersedak air minum.

"H-hoi, jangan membuat kabar aneh-aneh. Midoriya tidak mungkin hamil, kan?" Sero Hanta menjaga agar volume suaranya tak terdengar siapa pun.

"Apa kalian tak menyadari perubahan bentuk dadanya yang semakin besar? Itu ciri-ciri wanita hamil!" Mineta bersikeras. "Dasar Todoroki sialan. Tak kusangka dia punya bakat menjadi orang mesum! Selama ini dia bersembunyi di balik topeng es-nya!"

"Dada Midoriya memang besar, tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan bukti." Kirishima Eijirou menimpali.

"H-hahah, bicaramu ngawur. Mungkin Midoriya masuk angin biasa. Hentikan obrolan tak tentu arah ini. Bisa gawat jika ketahuan Todoroki—"

"Apa maksudmu? Midoriya hamil?"

Shouto mendadak muncul dengan nampan berisi makanan. Suasana kafetaria SMA Yuuei saat jam istirahat kedua kembali ramai dan penuh sesak. Shouto berniat bergabung di meja Denki dan kawan-kawan saat melihat meja yang lain sudah penuh dan Izuku memilih bergabung dengan murid-murid perempuan.

"T-T-Todoroki—aku bisa jelaskan. Ini semua imajinasi Mineta yang tak berdasar." Denki mencoba menjelaskan sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Shouto tak marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Shouto bertanya dengan nada tajam dan menusuk. Pemuda itu lupa dengan tujuan makan siangnya.

Sero menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ah, soal itu..."

Eijirou mengambil alih peran Sero dan mulai menjelaskan maksud obrolan mereka pada Shouto. "Tentu saja itu hanya imajinasi liar Mineta. Kau mengerti kan? Midoriya tidak mungkin hami—Todoroki?!"

Kehadiran Shouto di meja para gadis yang sedang menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol dan bergurau seketika membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatannya. Uraraka Ochako berhenti mengunyah. Asui Tsuyu meletakkan gelas berisi lemon tea. Sementara Izuku menatap kekasihnya heran.

"Ada apa Todoroki-_san_?" Yaoyorozu Momo bertanya sopan.

"Aku ingin _meminjam_ Midoriya sebentar. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Midoriya, ikut aku."

Shouto memberi instruksi agar Izuku mengikutinya. Izuku meletakkan sendoknya dan menyeruput lemon tea sebanyak mungkin sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. Izuku mencoba mengejar langkah-langkah lebar Shouto. Ke mana Shouto akan membawanya? Benak Izuku terus bertanya. Ekspresi kekasihnya tak seperti biasanya. Shouto terlihat gusar dan keningnya berkerut samar. Apa pemuda itu masih mengkhawatirkannya?

Izuku menghela napas lega saat Shouto membawanya ke atap sekolah. Sinar matahari yang terik menyambut Izuku membuat mata gadis itu menyipit. Shouto memilih sudut yang teduh. Angin musim panas memainkan helaian putih-merah Shouto.

"Todoroki-_kun_? Ada apa?" Izuku bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Shouto tak menjawab. Pemuda tampan itu memegangi kedua pundak Izuku lalu membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Midoriya..." Suara berat Shouto terdengar jelas di telinga Izuku, mengantarkan getaran asing yang menyenangkan.

"Ya, Todoroki-_kun_?"

"Apa kau—hamil?"

Izuku butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencerna pertanyaan kekasihnya. "H-he? Aku hamil? Apa m-maksud Todoroki-kun?"

Shouto melepas pelukannya dan memandang lekat-lekat iris hijau cerah Izuku. "Kau ke tempat Recovery Girl untuk mengecek _sesuatu_? Katakan sejujurnya padaku, Midoriya. Aku tak ingin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berharga dariku."

"T-tunggu sebentar! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Todoroki-_kun_? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu tadi. Aku hanya konsultasi sebentar dan diberi vitamin—"

"Konsultasi tentang apa? Kau tak mau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?" Shouto mendesak. Izuku merasa terpojok. Terus terang ia tak ingin memberitahu Shouto bahwa payudaranya sedikit mengalami masalah. Hal itu sangat memalukan dan Izuku belum siap menghadapi reaksi pemuda itu jika mengetahuinya.

"A-aku..." Izuku tersendat.

"Midoriya, beritahu aku." Nada bicara Shouto mutlak dan tegas.

Izuku merasakan kedua matanya memanas dan cairan bening mulai menggenang. Shouto terkejut saat mendapati Izuku tiba-tiba menangis.

"A-aku ke tempat Recovery Girl karena d-dadaku sedikit bermasalah. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin membicarakan ini padamu. Aku m-malu. Todoroki-_kun_ sangat menyukai d-dadaku dan setiap hari kau meremas dan m-mengisapnya. R-Recovery Girl bilang, ada hormon tertentu yang membuat dadaku m-mengeluarkan cairan seperti air susu—aku malu. Aku tak ingin Todoroki-_kun_ melihatnya. Jadi, k-kupikir jika hari ini Todoroki-_kun_ mengajakku bercinta aku harus menolaknya—m-maafkan aku." Izuku terisak pelan.

"M-Midoriya..."

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Shouto setelah mendengar penjelasan Izuku adalah kembali merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Bibir Shouto mendarat di ubun-ubun Izuku, menekannya dengan lembut. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Izuku."

Izuku menelan isakan terakhirnya saat Shouto memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya," pinta Shouto saat tangis Izuku mereda.

"T-tapi—"

"Aku ingin memastikan kondisimu."

Izuku mengangguk dan membiarkan jemari kokoh Shouto melepas kancing seragamnya satu demi satu. Shouto melihat plester khusus sewarna kulit menutupi puting payudara kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku melepas plester ini?" tanya Shouto penasaran.

"T-tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menggunakannya untuk melindungi daerah sensitifku dan—Shouto-kun!" Izuku memekik saat kekasihnya melepas plester dengan gerakan lembut. Pemuda itu mengerjap pelan saat menyaksikan cairan sewarna air susu menetes dari puncak payudara kekasihnya.

"S-sudah kubilang jangan—hyaaah!"

Shouto membawa puncak payudara berwarna merah muda dan sedikit basah itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Shouto berputar searah jaruh jam, memanjakan area sensitif Izuku dengan penuh semangat. Shouto mengira Izuku akan mendorongnya dan memarahinya, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Gadis itu melingkari leher kokoh Shouto, mendesah pelan dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Aku sangat menyukai dadamu, Izuku." Shouto melirik ke arah dada satunya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening. Mulut Shouto berpindah. Menjilati cairan itu sampai habis tak berbekas.

"Anghh... ahhh... kita t-tidak bisa melakukan ini." Izuku menggeliat lemah.

"Aku akan mengisap sampai habis semuanya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Setelah ini, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Shouto menangkup kedua payudara Izuku dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar membuat sepasang puting itu berdempetan. Shouto memasukkan kedua puting yang telah menegang sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya tanpa memedulikan jeritan nikmat Izuku yang semakin menjadi.

"Hyahh—akkhh! Ohh, a-aku—nghhh!"

"Masih belum."

Suara decapan dan isapan mulai terdengar. Pandangan Izuku serasa berputar. Shouto terlalu bersemangat memainkan dadanya tanpa memedulikan bel masuk yang berbunyi beberapa menit lalu.

"Anghh... s-sudah cukup... akhhh." Izuku menjadikan helaian putih merah milik Shouto sebagai pelampiasan atas rangsangan hebat yang diberikan. Rambut Shouto acak-acakan. Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjilati permukaan bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Rasanya tidak buruk. Maaf, Izuku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati. Jika kau ada masalah, kau harus membicarakannya padaku lebih dulu. Kita akan mencari solusinya sama-sama, mengerti? Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku tak suka kekasihku bermain rahasia." Shouto merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat gerakan brutal Izuku.

"B-baiklah. Maaf telah membuat Shouto-_kun_ khawatir. Tapi, kau tak perlu mengisapnya seperti tadi. Shouto-_kun no hentai_!" Izuku memasang wajah cemberut. Shouto merasa sedikit bersalah.

"_Warui_. Ayo kembali ke kelas." Shouto mengulurkan tangannya. Izuku menyambutnya dengan senyum tipis.

Mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan, Shouto harus belajar menahan diri.

_**fin**_


End file.
